


Coda

by helens78



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Coda, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's just a little surprised by some of the teaching staff in his new future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> I begged the movie for this ending, but if I couldn't get it in canon, by God, I'm gonna write it. Written in a Taco Time less than half an hour after seeing the movie, on my phone. I didn't even make it home first.

"Ah, but one thing first," Charles says. There's a twinkle in his eyes that Logan remembers from his future, the one nobody else shares with him. Logan knows better than to trust that look, but he follows Charles down the hall anyway.

The door has a sign marking it as the teachers' lounge. Charles gestures Logan in ahead of him, and Logan has his claws out at first scent-- claws that finally feel right again, adamantium-laced and heavy.

"What did you do this time?" moans the red-haired woman. She doesn't come to her feet, but she turns to look at Logan. "Don't worry, we'll make him clean it up, whatever it is."

Logan meets her eyes-- her golden eyes, set in a blue face framed with scales-- and lets out a long breath. "Mystique?"

"Uh..." Raven blinks at him. "I dropped that name around the time I started morphing clothes again. Did you get hit in the head in your last Danger Room session?"

"Logan, do put those away before the mansion pays for it," says the silver-haired man next to Raven. Charles quietly slips past Logan and positions himself at Magneto's side, reaching out for his hand. Magneto takes it, and Logan stares-- not least at the bright tang of metal, sharp-scented, and warm on both their hands. Rings. Matching ones.

He sheathes his claws.

"Do you remember your absurd, grandiose gesture in 1973..." Charles begins.

Magneto... okay, maybe Logan should be thinking of him as Erik... coughs. "I believe we sorted that out in 1975."

"I kinda skipped those years," Logan says. "Where I come from, you were an asshole right up until the '20s or so."

"You've come to a better future, I assure you," Charles smirks. "My apologies, Logan, but I couldn't resist tweaking a certain someone."

"I'm getting you back for that tonight, old friend," Erik murmurs.

"I'm counting on it, darling." Charles leans forward, and okay, it's not like Logan didn't know about them, not like he didn't pick up on it in his future, but actually seeing Charles and Erik kiss makes his head spin a little.

"About that talk," Logan says. "How about we take the rest of it a little slower?"

"All right." Charles smiles. "Raven, I'll see you for the biology lecture this afternoon. And Erik--"

"I don't need to know what you're going to see him for," Logan mutters.

"You certainly don't," Erik chuckles. He sneaks one more kiss before Logan high-tails it out of the teachers' lounge, shaking his head. It might be a better future, but it's going to take some getting used to.


End file.
